The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hot-stamped decal and more particularly, to a method of applying a printing process executed on a top surface of a metalized polyester and then mopping the top surface with an alkaline corrosive solution, washing the surface with water and drying the surface so as to get a feature of manufacturing the hot-stamped decal with a short time and using no acid solution.
FIG. 1 shows, a conventional hot-stamped decal, wherein an embossed plate 20 made of zinc is prepared and in which a desired mark is defined, the embossed plate 20 being covered with a hot stamped-film 21 and a heat pressing process executed thereto to form the mark on the hot-stamped film 21, a clear polyester sheet 22 connected to the hot-stamped film 21 such that the mark can be seen through the clear polyester sheet 22. The hot-stamped decal is used by removing the clear polyester sheet 22 from the hot-stamped film 21 and adheres the hot-stamped film 21 to a desired object.
However, the embossed plate made of zinc is very expensive and the changes of temperature tend to alter its size, so that it cannot produce an exquisite hot-stamped decal. Furthermore, it is difficult to include multiply colors in the hot-stamped film and thus a complicated process is needed which thereby restricts its usage.
Another method of manufacturing a hot-stamped decal is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 and includes the following steps:
a. to prepare a metalized polyester film 30 which comprises a metalized layer 31 disposed on a top surface thereof, a clear polyester sheet 32 disposed to an under side of the metalized polyester film 31, an adhesive layer 33 disposed to an under side of the clear polyester sheet 32 and a release sheet 34 disposed to an under side of the adhesive layer 33;
b. to execute a printing process on a top surface of the metalized layer 11 to form a mark thereon composed of a printed ink layer 35;
c. to mop the printed ink layer 35 with an alkaline corrosive solution to corrode the top surface of the metalized layer 31 not covered by the printed ink layer 35;
d. a neutralization reaction is executed by mopping an acid solution on the metalized layer 31 after the metalized layer 31 is corroded completely to stop the corrosion action;
e. to clean the alkaline solution and the acid solution rest on the top surface of the metalized layer 31 by using a wet cloth to mope thereon, and
f. to dry the top surface of the metalized layer 31.
However, such a method has an unstable factor in step d in which the acid solution has to be prepared to perform a desired neutralization reaction with the alkaline solution otherwise the printed ink layer 35 may be corroded or the top surface of the metalized layer 31 may be over corroded, furthermore, the mopping processes in steps c, d and e take a lot of time by manufacturers and the changes of temperature during step d tend to alter the size of the mark.
The present invention intends to provide an easier method to produce a hot-stamped decal to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.